Countdown To Destruction
by RangerLover1
Summary: Based Off The Last Episode Of Power Ranger In Space


Astronema And All The Other Monsters Are Starting To Take Over The Galaxy. Astronema Is At Earth Right Now While Quantrons Go And Round Up Every Citizen They Can.

The Rangers Start Fighting Them Though,Letting The Citizens Run For Their Lives. Andros And Ashley Go Down And They End Up Surrounded But Are Able To Get Away.

Same Thing With Carlos And Cassie But When Carlos Was Running He Heard A Yell Behind Him. They Got Cassie And Were Dragging Her Away. He Tried Helping But Sadly Couldn't.

There Was Too Many Quantrons For Carlos To Be Able To Save Cassie. She Got Dragged Away While Struggling And Yelling. Carlos Yelled I'm Sorry As She Got Taken.

Carlos Ran Where The Others Were While Holding His Stomach And Soon The Others Notice. "Are You Alright?" Asks Andros. "Yeah But They Got Cassie And They Dragged Her Away Somewhere" Carlos Says.

They Gasp And Ashley Looks Very Upset. Andros Kicks Something And The Others Look And Can Tell He's Upset. They All Sit And Try To Figure Out What To Do.

Zhane Ended Up Going Down To But He Was Alive And Soon Met Up With The Other Rangers. He Soon Found Out That Their Pink Ranger Was Taken By Quantrons.

They Look Out To See A Line Of People Walking Somewhere With Handcuffs On Them And They Spot Cassie's Black Hair And Pink Shirt But She Is In Handcuffs As Well.

They All Look At Each Other And Try To Think Of Some Way To Save Cassie. They Look Over To See They Are Being Taken To A Building That Hasn't Been Broken Yet And Are Being Forced To Work.

They Know Cassie Is Going To Try And Act Like A Regular Citizen To Keep Her Cover Like They Are Supposed To. They Manage To Sneak In And They See Casssie And Others Carrying Stuff.

They Can Tell Cassie Is Banged Up From The Fight But She Is Hiding Her Pain And The Working Is Only Making The Pain And The Injuries Worse.

Astronema Can Tell One Of Her New Workers Is A Ranger But Must Find Out Which One It Is. Until She Spots The Black Haired Asian Girl In Pink Working.

The Guards Grab Her And She Struggles As She Is Dragged To Astronema. They Have Cassie Do More Work Than Normal Since She Is Now A Ranger Prisoner.

The Rangers Are Angered And Upset That Karone/Astronema Would Do Such To A Friend But Karone Is Brainwashed As Astronema So She Can't Help It.

The Work Is Doing A Lot To Poor Cassie And The Rangers Soon Can't Stand To Watch Anymore And Manage To Sneak To A Hiding Spot With Some People That Got Away.

It Soon Becomes Night And People Gather Around Little Fires People Made For Groups. The Rangers Sit By One In Sadness For A Loss Of A Fellow Ranger Now Prisoner.

Ashley Sighs. "Poor Cassie It's So Unfair She Had To Be One That Got Caught" She Says. "I Tried To Help Her But There Was Too Many Of Them" Carlos Says. "We Aren't Blaming You Carlos" Ashley Says.

Carlos Sighs. "I Know I Am Just Upset I Couldn't Save Her From Them And Now She Is A Work Slave For Astronema" Carlos Says And They Nod Understandingly.

Andros Takes Ashley Away And Talks About How He Is Going To Try And Get Karone Back And Ashley Tries To Stop Him But Fails. He Flies Away And She Watches With Worry.

Soon Morning Comes And Astronema Is Demanding The Other Rangers Come Out Or Cassie Will Be Destroyed In Front Of Them. She Pulls Cassie And She Has Chains And Cuffs Attached To Her Wrists.

Cassie Struggles But With No Luck Of Getting Free. Soon Everyone Is Saying That They Are All Rangers. The Quantrons Start To Round Everyone Up But Are Stopped When The Real Rangers Come Out.

They Morph In Front Of Them And Start Fighting While Astronema Leaves And Cassie Is Sent Back To Work. Everyone Else Decides To Help Out And Help Fight Them.

Andros Starts To Fight Astronema But When Astronema Goes To Blast And Kill Andros He Blocks It And Accidentally Ends Up Hitting Her And She Falls.

Andros Holds Her Until Darkonda Pushes Him Away And Starts Fighting Him. Andros Is Sadly Forced To Destroy Zordon's Tank And Every Evil Is Either Turned Nice Or Destroyed.

Andros Brings The Ship Down And Lands It Before Picking Karone Up. He Carries Her Out And The Others Look At Him Before Running To Him.

They Look At Astronema And Andros With Sadness As Andros Starts Crying. Soon Astronema Turns Into Karone And Wakes Up And The Others Cheer.

Ashley Gasps. "We Still Have To Free The Prisoners And Cassie" Ashley Says And They Nod. They Run To Where The Prisoners Were Working And They Start To Free Them.

They Look Around For Cassie But They Are Unable To Find Her With So Many Prisoners. Ashley Walks To A Girl With Blond Hair. "Have You Seen An Asian Girl In Pink With Black Hair In A Ponytail?" Ashley Asks.

She Shakes Her Head. "I Saw Them Take Something Somewhere But Haven't Seen Her Since" She Says And Ashley Nods Before Asking Which Way And Telling The Others.

Ashley Tears Up In Worry That Something Happened To Her Best Friend. They Go In The Direction And They See Another Place Where Some More Prisoners Are Being Forced To Work.

They Free Those Prisoners Quick And Ask The Same Question And They Point In Direction Towards A Building Almost Out Of The City.

They Say Thanks Before Going There.

They Hurry And Look To See A Bunch Of Prisoners That Have Tons Of Bruises And Cuts On Them And They Gasp. They Free All The Prisoners And Ask For Their Friend.

They Point At Their Friend Laying On The Ground Holding Her Side With Her Eyes Closed. They Run To Her And They Say Thanks Before Leaving And The Prisoners Leave Also.

They Hurry Her Into The Infirmary Part Of The Ship And Lay Her Down. "Cassie Are You Ok?" Ashley Asks But No Answer. They Bandage Her Up And Let Her Rest.

Soon Ashley Goes To Check On Her But Gasps To See That Her Monitor Is Flat. She Yells For Them And They Have To Take Her To The Cryogenic Tube.

They Keep Her There For A While, Hoping Someday She Will Wake Up. She Is In The Cryogenic Tube For A While And Soon They Are On Earth And The Ship Is On Terra Venture.

Soon The Ship Is Now Owned By The Galaxy Rangers But They Don't Acknowledge The Space Ranger In The Secret Room. One Day Kendrix Was Wondering The Ship When She Found The Room.

She Looks At Cassie In Surprise And Shock As She Looks At The Comatose Ranger. She Informs The Others What She Found And They Are Shocked As Well.

They Hear Noises Come From The Room And They Hurry To See It Is Open And She Is Moving A Little. She Slowly Opens Her Eyes And Looks Around.

She Looks At The Galaxy Rangers With Confusion. "Who Are You? Where Are My Friends?" She Asks And Kendrix Steps Forward. "I'm Kendrix That's Maya Daman Kai And Leo Who Are You?" Kendrix Says.

She Looks At Them. "I'm Cassie But Where Are My Friends?" She Asks. "What Are Their Names?" Maya Asks. "T.J Andros Carlos Ashley And Zhane" She Says.

They Look Shocked. "The Space Rangers?" Kai Says And Cassie Nods. "What Happened While I Was Gone?" She Asks. "Well We Are On A Place Called Terra Venture" Leo Says.

They Nod. "We Left Earth To Find A New World" Damon Says. "But How Am I Going To Get To My Friends?" Cassie Asks And They Shrug. Cassie Stays At Terra Venture.

Then Soon The Physco Rangers Come Back And They Fight Them And Cassie Helps. Cassie Gasps Seeing Andros And Soon The Others Join And Help Them Fight.

After They Are Destroyed Cassie And The Others Hug Each Other And Catch Up With Cassie On What She Missed. What They Didn't Expect Was That Physco Pink Was Still Alive.

Kendrix And Cassie Fight Physco Pink On The Planet Rashon. Physco Pink Hits Her Morpher With Her Sword And Cassie Is Now Slowly Dying And Kendrix Tries To Help But Can't Get In It To Destroy The Sword.

The Forcefield Thing Around The Morpher And Sword All Of A Sudden Stop And Kendrix Looks At Cassie To See Her Not Moving At All. They All Run To Her And A Ghost Of Her Appears.

They Look At Her Will Sadness And Sorrow. She Looks At Them Especially Kendrix And Ashley. She Says Goodbye And She Will Always Remember Them Before She Disappears.

Ashley Sees Cassie's Morpher Get Fixed And She Goes And Picks It Up Slowly. She Starts Crying And Andros Comforts Her And The Galaxy Rangers Including Comfort Kendrix.

The Remaining Space Rangers Leave Back To Earth And The Galaxy Rangers Slowly Get Over Her Death But For Kendrix It Takes Longer But She Soon Manages To Get Over Her Death. But Did She Die?

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
